Kylie and Pacey
by b.u.t.t.e.r.f.l.y9
Summary: A story I made up a little while ago about Pacey and a character I made. Deals with love, abuse and commitment. Writing is kinda immature but it was written 4 years ago.


Kylie & Pacey  
  
Kylie Mathews never knew what love was. By the time her 17th birthday rolled around, she still had never experienced love. Of course, she knew of lust, infatuation and severe cases of like. But no love. Nope. Nada. Nothing. She had met Pacey Witter when she was 10 and always thought of him as this really really cute older brother figure. Never ever would she think that he would be the first guy she ever loved. Every Christmas since she turned 8 she went to visit her cousin Joey Potter in Capeside, Mass. And every Christmas they hung out with Pacey. And every Christmas they were like brother and sister...until last Christmas when she finally figured out that her feelings for him were into the "I- like-you-as-more-than-a-a-friend" stage. Now, she wanted to spend every waking minute with me...only two things were holding her back; one: she lived in Los Angeles, California and two: she had absolutely no clue how he felt about her. So that would make her a little bit edgy about the next trip...which would be in three days. "Oh my God, Oh my God...." she said, arriving in front of Joey's house. She started panicking because she knew that Pacey was inside that house. On the whole ride there Kylie's mind was racked with "Does he like me back?" and "What if he says that we're only buddies and then he wants me to never see him again?" But part of her was saying "He loves you...don't worry. You've seen it. You know." Calmly walking into the house, she gathered her composure and sat down next to him. How is he going to act? Will he actually allow our legs to brush against each other or will he pull back and move to another seat? Looking at Pacey, she not only let her leg touch him, but her hands brushed on top of his. Right at that moment Kylie felt a tingle run and down her spine and butterflies in her stomach. I am in love, she thought. And when she felt his fingers clasped around hers, she knew that she no longer had to worry about his feelings. For all the two weeks Kylie had been in Capeside, she had spent every minute of them with Pacey. She even went to Christmas dinner with Pacey's family instead of her own. She even went out and spent over $150 dollars on his Christmas present which was a new portable cd player. But it didn't even come close to the silver diamond ring he gave her. "I've been saving this to give you since we were 14. It's about time I could give it to you."  
  
Kylie looked at him, confused. "Why since we were 14?" "Because when I was 14, I fell in love with you and have never fallen back out since," he told her. Kylie began to cry. I'm in love. I know I am. You don't feel this good unless you love that person. But as they say all good things come to an end, or at least a major halt in life. One day, when Kylie had gone out shopping for going home gifts, Pacey's serious ex-girlfriend came to Pacey's house for a visit. Talking turned to crying, crying to comforting, comforting to kissing and remembering. This is exactly like old times. I miss it. In a heated embrace, Pacey continued to kiss Andie. But just as things came to the point that they were really serious again, Kylie opened his bedroom door and witnessed them. Beginning to cry, she turned around and left the house.  
  
Later that night Kylie's cousin Joey called him. "I'm at the hospital, you should come quick." As fast as his car could take him, he left for the hospital in fear of what could be wrong and somehow knowing it had to do with the one girl he loved with all his heart. He found out, as he walked with Joey to Kylie's hospital room, that she had gotten extremely drunk by mixing drinks and having way too many of them, and that she drove herself and Joey's car right into a tree. She wasn't badly hurt, but she had a large cut down her forehead, and had to get her stomach pumped. Sadly, Pacey sat in the chair next to the bed of the sleeping Kylie and started his apology. "Kylie, I'm so sorry. I know that you probably hate me, and that is partially my fault, but I wanted to let you know how I feel. I love you, and probably always will. I understand that you may hate me and never want to talk to me again, but please understand that I love you," he said through his tears. "I've been thinking a lot while I was in here and the thought of you dying popped into my mind, and Kay, I don't think that I would be able to take that. I can't even stand the thought of you going home in two days and not seeing you in a year. Well, what I'm trying to say in all of this is, please forgive me of the stupid things I've done because...because I'm in love with you and I don't want that to change. Ever," he told her. Suddenly, Kylie began to move. Her eyes flickered open. "Pacey?" she asked, groggily. He squeezed her hand. "Yeah, it's me." Kylie pulled her hand away from his. "What are you doing here?" She probably doesn't know what happened or where she is. "Well, you got drunk and drove-" Pacey started. Kylie shook her head. "No, I know what happened. I'm wondering what you're still here for. I'm pretty sure I remember taking the car because I didn't want to see you if and when you came looking for me." A million things were running through Pacey's mind to say to her at that moment. But, being completely embarrassed, he could only say one thing. "I love you, Kylie." Kylie started to cry. "No you don't. If you truly loved me, none of this would have happened. You would never have enjoyed that half-witted kiss, then I wouldn't be here in a hospital bed talking to you. Of course, I'd still be talking to you, but not like this. And, if that wouldn't have happened...we'd still be okay. Our relationship would be fine. But, Pacey, all I can say to you right now, is get out," she said. Pacey just stared at her. "Get out!" she yelled. "Don't you get it? I never want to see you again!" Pacey felt a tear roll down his cheek, but he didn't care. I never want to see you again. The words echoed in his head. "I'll leave. I'm sorry," he said, leaving the room. Once Pacey was out of sight from Kylie's eye, he looked through the glass window to her room to catch a glimpse of her. Kylie had sucked in a breath. I love him so much, but he doesn't care. Why can't it work? Then, suddenly burst into tears. At that moment, all Pacey wanted to do was run in and hug her. I never want to see you again. Kylie's words cut through him like a knife. Face it Witter, you love her, and she hates you. I don't know, but I'm pretty sure something doesn't work here. You finally love someone, and they hate you. Great job. Kylie never actually meant what she said, but he never did come back to see her before she went home. So, she went back to Los Angeles, upset, heart- broken but most of all, in love with Pacey Witter.  
  
A month later, there was a knock at her front door. Expecting to find her new boyfriend, Taylor, she opened the door wide. Instead, she found Pacey. All her emotions for him came rushing back. I love him. I always will. And I'm so glad he's here. She wanted to say exactly that, but the only thing that she could do with kiss him. That's all she wanted in the world anyway. Her thoughts had just been blocked. But then, the guy she had been expecting when she found Pacey pulled up and was not happy to find Kylie like this. Instead of being sad and angry about it, Taylor was just angry. Angry enough to hit something or someone. Which he did. Taylor had a history of relationship abuse, but Kylie ignored it until one day he threatened to hit her if she didn't give him money for a new cd. Not only did she not believe that he would do that, but she didn't give him the money. So, right then and there he hit her. Slapped her so hard, she hit her head off the wall and bled. Ever since then, he always hit her when she did or said something wrong. But this time was the worst. He punched and kicked her to the ground. Pacey couldn't believe his eyes. Bewildered, he picked Taylor off of her and threw him to the ground. He was ready to kill him. No one gets away with doing this to MY Kylie. But instead, he turned and walked away. Gently picking up Kylie from the ground, he carried her inside where he tended to her wounds. That night in the hospital Pacey did what he came to Los Angeles to do. "Kylie Mathews, I love you with all my heart. I lost you once. I don't ever want to lose you again. Marry me. Please. Or at least say you will. We don't have to for a long time. I just can't stand the fact that you're not with me." Starting to cry, she uttered one simple word. "Yes." 


End file.
